Trampoline Randomness
by madmaddie09
Summary: Emmett and Bella are at the Cullen Mansion while the rest went hunting. Emmett goes outside to chill while Bella is inside, but when Bella hears springs, she goes outside and sees a trampoline. What will she and Emmett do? Bella has couple of ideas. R
1. Trampoline

Bella's POV

I sat on the couch watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ by myself inside Esme and Carlisle's while the Cullens were hunting, except Emmett who decided to "chill" outside. Emmett was going something outside that it was surprise for me and I wasn't allowed to go outside so I decided to watch something for entertainment. I paused the movie so I could stretch, standing up so I wouldn't have to miss anything in particular. Suddenly I heard spring noise from outside along with Emmett's laugh. Is that a trampoline? They have a trampoline now?! I got to go outside! But Emmett told me to stay inside so I'll just wait for him.

_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…91/4…91/2….93/4…10… _I counted inside my mind.

"Bella, come out!" Emmett yelled for me. I ran outside, anxious as fast as I can. I opened the backyard door, opening it to a foggy day as usual. I found Emmett bouncing on the trampoline, doing awesome stunts like back flips and front flips. He saw me, stopped bouncing so he can talk to me. "Come on, it's fun!" He gestured. He was wearing his jacket and jeans with his socks while his shoes were next to the trampoline.

I smiled, shaking my head, "I don't want to be bounced off."

"Please," he rolled his eyes, "I'll be careful, you can trust me, sis." Edward would kill him if anything happened to me; I know that for a fact since he can be very overprotective. It did look really fun so why not. I sighed, running to the trampoline with barefoot, which wasn't the best idea for wet grass. I pushed myself successfully without any pain. I was on my feet, bouncing with Emmett right next to me. We were both bouncing and I realized that it was easier than I thought. It was really fun. We both kept laughing.

"You know, we should take pictures." I suggested as we were bouncing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you jump up, I take the picture and it would turn out really cool. I think I have my camera; I'll be right back. Think of a funny pose." I jumped off the trampoline, landing on my knees. That was not smart at all since now my jeans were muddy. I ran inside without thinking who's watching me so I looked like a complete idiot. I went over to my purse to look for a camera. I dug through it with my hands, scanning it until I found it. My hand was shaking of excitement that I found it, raising it up to my face.

**Heeeeyyyy!!!! This is my first fanfic and I'm so excited!! Please review!**


	2. Pictures

"Emmett, pose as something," I instructed, "Pose as a lion!" Emmett growled, jumping in the air like a lion.

"1...2...3...pose!" I took the picture at a perfect time, showing him in the air. "Emmett it's perfect!"

"Let me see," he smiled, jumping off the trampoline. He was behind me, laughing when the picture, "Oh my god, I'm such a predator!"

I laughed, "Okay it's mine turn! Suggest a pose for me to do!" I ran to the trampoline, giving him the camera.

"Do a girl in karate!" He suggested, "With her pants ripped!"

"Okay!" I bounced on the trampoline.

"I…2…3…pose!" he shouted as I kicked in the air, looking insane. I landed on my back, laughing hysterically since it was stupid way to land. He was laughing hysterically, almost dropping my expensive camera. "Oh my god, Bella you look so frickin awesome! You look like you want to kick some serious karate! Okay, we should totally have some tennis balls flying in the air!"

"Yeah! I'll go get them!" I jumped off the trampoline, running towards the inside of their house. "Where are they?"

"They are in the garage." He told me, "Hurry up!"

"It's not easy as you think." I mumbled. I opened the door and closing, trying to find tennis balls to complete our amazing fun.

_**I know it's short but I wanted to spice things up! Suggestions and reviews would be amazing! Thank you Ivy O'Hara and Otakugal for your amazing reviews=) **_


	3. Tennis Balls

I came out of the house with 10 tennis balls in my arms, struggling to get out of the house since they kept slipping from my hands. "Emmett, can you please help me." I grunted through my teeth. He laughed, running towards me as he was trying to help me out. I gave him half of them while I was holding the other half. We placed them on the trampoline as I hopped back on the trampoline. He was still holding the camera, getting it in position. I started jumping with all the tennis balls flying in the air.

"1…2…3…pose as bird!" Emmett instructed. I obeyed, flying in the air like a bird, but then a ball hit me in the eye.

"OW! MY EYE! MY ******* EYE!" I landed on my back on the trampoline and a spring snapped off. Emmett laughed hysterically as I was whining in pain.

"Hey fatty, you snapped off a spring! What have you been eating girl?" He joked.

"Not. Now. Emmett." I was frustrated about my eye. I swear it was bleeding or tears are falling down.

"Smart, you know tennis balls aren't your best friend," he sneered, "I think you should wear padding when we ever play tennis."

"Shut. Up. Emmett." I growled. "You're turn on the trampoline and lets have bowling balls instead. You'll see my pain."

"I might catch them instead of them going on my eye." He retorted.

"I'll tell Edward!" I threatened, "and you'll be dead and I will point and laugh!"

"Hey Bella, how about we bounce together?" He suggested, "Or I can bounce with something heavy. Besides, I don't think your fiancé would kill me if I'm stronger than he is."

"Why are you going to do that?" I asked.

"So we can be even and I won't get into trouble."

"Okay, bounce with a microwave."

"Are you insane? Esme would kill me for one."

"Fine, bounce with…50 tennis balls and you're not allowed to catch them!"

"Done."

**_Hey!! Amazing!! 5 reviews! Some reviewed before but I deleted the story and restarted the entire thing so yah, just letting anyone know. I'm hoping to get to 10! Please help me! Love ya!_**

**_*Maddie*_**


	4. Jump till you drop

_**Bella's POV:**_

Watching Emmett trying to bounce with 50 tennis balls was hilarious! They kept flying into his face so he would jump up higher but the balls went with him. One time as he bounced very high one hit his nose hard, and he immediately sat down and held his nose. All the tennis balls that were in the air before though, came crashing down on him. I started to crack up! He got mad though and cussed at me. Finally he cooled down, though he obviously didn't see that I took a picture of it all happening. Once I told him that, he started to yell at me *again*!!! I used the threat of "my Edward will come and get you if you do anything!" At that he stopped. I guess he really didn't want Edward to get involved. Then he was fine again and started to bounce with all the tennis balls. I thought of an idea.

"Emmett! Try to do one huge bounce! I wonder what will happen?!" I said to Emmett.

"Ok Mrs. Bella!" He said back, trying to be very sarcastic and in a "student talking to teacher way". I waited and watched as Emmett stopped bouncing.

"Wait! What are you doing now? I told you to do a big jump, not to stop bouncing stupid!" I yelled to Emmett as I climbed onto the edge of the trampoline to sit and watch so I could get a better picture of this huge bounce and the result of it.

"I am still going to do that, but am going to get all the balls into the center and then I will bounce all at once, very, very, very,** VERY** hard." Emmett said back to me just as all the tennis balls stopped their bouncing and was still and sitting in the center.

"Ok, I will give you the big countdown! Get ready for it!" I said, getting my camera into position. "3……..2………1……JUMP!!" I yelled. At that moment, Emmett suddenly gave a little jump to get himself going, then a HUGE jump right after. He flew up into the air, about 4 stories high. All of the 50 tennis balls followed him up to, all the way up until they were in the same spot. Then, Emmett having super speed and strength, flew down as it seemed to the trampoline bottom and rushed over to where I was sitting, grabbed me and put me right under where the tennis balls were falling. All of the tennis balls hit me at the same time.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. All the balls had hit me and now I was in total shock! My head hurt and I felt dizzy. Tennis balls surrounded me and Emmett was laughing his head off.

"Ha hahahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!" Emmett laughed, while pointing at me.

"I AM GOING TO GO GET EDWARD!!" I yelled, still sitting down with the balls all around me.

"Oh, hold on" Emmett got off the trampoline and picked up one tennis ball that had fallen off the trampoline. "I missed one!" Emmett said in a joking tone, as he dropped the last ball onto my head.

"UGHHHH!! THAT DOES IT!" I started to get out of the tennis ball ocean I was in to get Emmett, but right after he dropped that last tennis ball and I got mad, he jumped off the trampoline and with super speed ran to the back door and went inside. I saw him lock the door so I couldn't get in. Then he made all these faces at me, and ran for it, knowing I couldn't get in to tell Edward.

"AH! That stupid, stupid vampire!!!!!" I yelled. I then got up from the trampoline and walked toward the back door, ready to get revenge. Good revenge.

_**Hey everyone!! I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading, and make sure you review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks so much!**_

_***Maddie***_


	5. Shower madness

_**Bella's POV:**_

After I hopped from the trampoline, I rushed over to the locked backdoor. I was thinking what to do. I started to pound and knock on the door a lot. Finally, Edward came and saved me. Once I got inside the house, I decided to look for Emmett to get my revenge. But what was I going to do, I thought. I decided to firstly ask Edward where Emmett was.

"Edward, do you know where Emmett might be?" I said.

"Ummmmm ya. He is taking a shower right now. I have no clue why! Probably so you can't get to him." Edward said back to me.

"Huh, interesting choice Emmett made, but that will not stop me from getting my revenge! Oh, er ah I mean that won't stop me from……uh getting my….camera! Ya Emmett kinda took my camera and I need it back now before he loses it." I said, knowing Edward caught onto what I really was saying. Sometimes like right now I get so mad at myself for looking so stupid in front of people. I am definitely terrible at covering up things that I meant not to say.

"Wow." Edward said sarcastically. "Bella, you are really bad at sounding smooth. You just gave it away that you are going to do something to Emmett. I mean, he has your camera?! That was stupid to say cause your camera is in your pocket, I can see it! But please, please do not do something stupid!! You might end up looking bad, not Emmett!"

Ugh. I really knew I had messed up but in front of Edward?! Why does it have to be that way.

"Yes, I am going to get payback to Emmett, but please don't get involved. I think I know just the right thing to do, but you just stay out of it. Ok?"

"Ok fine. Do what you want!" Edward said as he walked off. Now this was the perfect time to brainstorm more of my plan. Now sense Emmett was in the shower, what could I do. Lets see, I have a camera, some tennis balls, a bucket, and…..kinda Edward. Now what could I do with all of that? Shower, camera, Emmett naked, HA!! I got it! I immediately rushed to Emmett's room where he was taking the shower. Darn! The door was locked. I reached into my pocket and searched for a paper clip. Charlie had taught me how to pick a lock, but only if I could remember. I came across my camera, then a paper clip. I picked to lock, and the door slowly opened. I rushed behind a wall, while turning on my camera. I got my finger over the button, ready to take. Then, like a tiger and quietly I tipped toed over to the glass shower. The walls were clear glass. Perfect. Emmett happened to be washing his hair, and his back was towards me. EW! His butt looked disgusting! I kept getting closer. Then, he turned around, facing me, and I immediately took the picture! He saw me and screamed. I got the picture of that to. Then he put his hands in front of his "area" and made a terrible face. I got that also. Then me being satisfied with my work, I rushed out with Emmett right behind me!

"BELLA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Emmett yelled, chasing me at a fast human speed.

"Oh really!! I betcha can't!" I was headed toward the family room, where Esme, Rosalie, Edward and Alice sat on the couch all talking. Emmett was gaining speed on me, but I was nearing the room. I looked back to see naked Emmett, soaking wet chasing me with a glare on his face. When he saw me look, he covered his "area" again. I was getting so close to the family room, when I tripped. It seemed so like me, and I was trying to look at him and make faces. Emmett was going to fast, and couldn't slow down enough so when I tripped and fell to the ground on my back, he fell on top to. I was on my back and he was facing forward and naked, and he landed straight on top of me. This made a large noise, and Rosalie was the first to rush out of the family room to see what was happening.

"What on earth are you two doing!!!????" Rosalie shouted, and she saw Emmett lying naked on top of me. I was groaning, because my leg hurt so badly. I guess all the sounds/sight made a very odd picture for Rosalie to see……..

_**Hey everyone!! Did you like it?! I hope so! Keep reviewing and if you have any questions feal free to email me!! **_

**P.S: Bella is not a vampire yet**

_***maddie***_


	6. Challenge

Rosalie was still glaring at me while Emmett immediately got off of me, brushing himself off, shuddering. He had his hand over his "area". She turned her eyes on him while he gave her one of his incident smiles. She rolled her eyes, looking back at me while I was still on the ground.

"I can explain—" I started, trying to get myself up but agony from my leg slowed me down.

"About what? How you're having an affair with my husband?!" She shouted that a window cracked right next to us. Emmett smirked but Rosalie hit him at the gut. He mouthed "ow" but she didn't see him.

"No, I was getting revenge on what Emmett did to me!" I glared at him while he was glaring at me.

"I can see the revenge, him on top of you is really going to get him angry." She said sarcastically, "Emmett, no more of our "fantasies" for a week!"

"But—Rosalie! Babe, I'm sorry, I don't even consider Bella attractive."

"Hey!" I shouted "Stop sucking up to your wife!"

"You shut up! Come on Rose, please" He gave her the puppy face while she walked away. He glared at me, "You really had to do that, take a naked picture of me!"

"That was for the tennis balls!" I shouted.

"I say no more tennis balls, lets jump on the trampoline and make a peace treaty. If I hurt you, then Edward can kill me, deal?"

"That's risky, because I'm very fragile. I have a better one, how about a scare off? Whoever scares someone the most, wins!"

"No, I was thinking an ultimate showdown of water balloons. We each get 200 balloons but here's the tricky part: they are filled with dye. I get the red dye and you get the blue dye. Whoever get the most dye on themselves loses." He challenged, grinning at me. I shuddered but then he'll probably call me chicken. I gulped, nodding my head.

"But if I get seriously hurt, Edward has ever right to hurt you as painfully as he wants." I threatened.

"Deal, let the games begin."

_**Ok I'm going to have a contest on which person can write the best chapter for the dye balloon chapter. **_


End file.
